Nunca Desistir
by Hannah Granger Weasley
Summary: Porque Hermione deveria ter lutado pelo Ron, em vez de ter ficado a chorar pelos cantos. E isto era o que podia ter acontecido... mais cedo!


**Nunca Desistir**

Hermione estava exausta, com os olhos inchados de tanto ler na biblioteca. Na verdade, ela agora não fazia mais nada. Estava sempre na biblioteca e não era para estudar, como ela dizia a Harry. Era para não ver Ron. Ele e aquela loira. Juntos. Ela não aguentava mais vê-los agarrados, doía demais. Então ela refugiava-se na biblioteca, porque tinha a certeza que nenhum iria para lá. Mas nesse dia, os olhos, inchados demais, e o seu corpo, dolorido de tantas horas numa cadeira, pediam por uma cama e uma boa noite de sono. Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores frios até chegar ao quadro da Dama Gorda, dizer a senha e entrar.

O que viu fez com que as lágrimas, que agora estavam sempre presentes, voltassem a inundar os seus olhos. Fazendo de tudo para que Ron e Lavender não a vissem, o que na verdade não era difícil, dirigiu-se para as escadas que davam para o seu dormitório quando ouviu o seu nome. O coração inevitavelmente bateu mais depressa e foi só quando se virou e viu Ginny sentada num sofá que suspirou de alivio. Foi sentar-se ao seu lado.

Ginny era a única que sabia tudo o que ela estava a sofrer e estava a mostrar-se a melhor amiga que ela poderia desejar.

-Até agora na biblioteca? Estás bem? – perguntou, olhando de soslaio para o irmão.

-Na verdade? Não. Está tudo péssimo. Tu sabes. Estou farta de fingir que está tudo bem. Nas aulas, finjo que estou bem, respondo a tudo. No dormitório, finjo que estou bem enquanto oiço aquela… aquela… Hurg, tu sabes! Enquanto a oiço falar do rapaz que eu gosto. No almoço, finjo que está tudo bem ao ouvir o Harry contar o que os dois fizeram no dormitório ou outra história idiota qualquer que eu não quero saber! Até na sala comum tenho de fingir que está tudo bem, enquanto estou aqui a falar contigo com o maior sorriso falso que já fiz na vida, quando só me apetece gritar e chorar. Estou farta. Farta de tudo, do Ron, da Lavender, da guerra, do Voldemort, da escola, da vida. Farta de estar na biblioteca. Para mim, acabou. – disse Hermione, suspirando profundamente, enterrando-se no sofá, mais aliviada depois de desabafar.

-Acabou como? Hermione, estás a assustar-me!

-Passei seis anos a fingir. A fingir que não estou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo, a fingir que não me afecta que ele olhe, toque, beije outra pessoa, fingir que não há problema se ele não está ao meu lado. Eu estou apaixonada, afecta-me e sim, há problema! - estava a começar a deixar as lágrimas correrem.

-Odeio ver-te assim. És a minha melhor amiga e ver-te triste é ficar triste também. Eu sei o que custa veres quem amas com outra, vê-lo ignorar-te, vê-lo beijar outra. Eu sei o quanto dói.

-Não, não sabes. O Harry nem sequer teve um namoro decente com a Cho. Não fazes ideia do que estou a sofrer, não fazes!

-Ouve, Hermione. Eu não sou o inimigo, eu estou a tentar ajudar-te. – Ginny disse, magoada.

-Desculpa, Gi. Não estou bem. – ela admitiu, suspirando tristemente.

-PÁRA! – gritou Ginny, atraindo a atenção do casal, mas nenhuma delas pareceu perceber isso – Hermione, PÁRA! Tu tens de ultrapassar isso. Não é fácil, a quem o dizes! Dói? Ah, se dói! Dói mais que tudo! Vais querer desistir de tudo? Com toda a certeza. Vais sentir-te a pessoa mais humilhada do mundo? Não duvides. Mas vais conseguir! Vais lutar com tudo o que tens, ouviste? Vais lutar e vais ganhar a batalha! Se aquele idiota prefere a loira falsa a ter a maior gata de Hogwarts, azar o dele! – Hermione permitiu-se sorrir – Ele é que fica a perder! Há tantos rapazes interessantes por aí! Ergue a cabeça, limpa as lágrimas, sorri e vais ver que vais conseguir qualquer coisa.

-Ginny. Pára, a sério. Eu agradeço a preocupação, mas eu não consigo.

-Claro que cons-

-Não estás a perceber. Foram seis anos. Não achas mesmo que eu nunca tentei esquecê-lo, certo? É claro que eu já tentei, mas não deu em nada! O meu coração dispara só de ouvir a voz dele! Eu não consigo afastar-me dele, isso significaria deixar de respirar, Ginny!

-Então também tens uma óptima solução! Vai à luta! Luta por aquilo que queres, por quem amas, luta pelo teu homem, mulher! – disse Ginny, rindo.

-Não tenho coragem.

-Eu sei qual é o teu problema. E também sabes qual é a minha opinião. Tu não o vais perder.

-Eu não sei, tenho tanto medo de nunca mais o ver, que fico com uma bola no estômago!

-Amiga, vai correr tudo bem. Luta por ele. Eu vou estar sempre aqui, sempre!

Hermione abraçou a amiga o mais forte que conseguiu e não se importou com as lágrimas que rolaram. Ela prometeu a si mesma que seriam as últimas. Agora, ela ia lutar por Ron, pelo homem da sua vida. Separou-se da amiga e limpou as lágrimas à manga da camisola.

-Vou começar e é já. – disse Hermione decidida, olhando de Ron para Ginny.

-Queres que vá contigo?

-Sim, por favor. Eu não sei o que fazer. Chego lá e digo o quê?

-Já reparaste que dia é amanhã?

-Ginny! Francamente! Eu aqui preocupada e tu falas-me no dia de amanhã?

-Não é isso! Amanhã é dia de ir a Hogsmeade!

-Ah! Eu vou lá convidá-lo é isso?

-Claro! Vá, vamos!

-Ah sim, claro! E como é suposto eu ir lá e pedir-lhe para ele vir comigo à frente da namorada?

-Vá lá, vai valer a pena só pela cara dela!

-Ginny, tu és completamente doida! E eu sou ainda mais por concordar!

-A sério? Então vá, vamos!

As duas levantaram-se. O coração de Hermione batia mais descompassado do que nunca.

-Desculpem interromper. – disse Ginny, mal conseguindo esconder a excitação.

-O que querem? – perguntou Lavender com desdém.

-Falar com o Ron. – disse Hermione, sem saber de onde viera a coragem, mas agora que começara, não ia parar.

-Co-Comigo? – gaguejou Ron, olhando para Hermione.

-Sim. Contigo, Ron. – respondeu Hermione, olhando nos olhos dele, vendo ali a curiosidade aflorar. – Lavender, chega-te para aí. – mandou Hermione, sem desviar o olhar do de Ron, e adorando ver a pessoa que mais ódio lhe dava naquele momento obedecer-lhe, incrédula.

Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Ron, virando-se totalmente para ele, com os olhares de Lavender e de Ginny sobre si.

-Sabes, é sobre amanhã.

-O que tem amanhã? – perguntou Ron, preocupado em ter-se esquecido de alguma data importante.

-Amanhã é dia de ir a Hogsmeade e queria saber se queriasvircomigo. – disse Hermione, tão depressa que ele mal percebeu.

-Desculpa?

-Queres vir comigo amanhã a Hogsmeade? – ela ouviu Lavender soltar um gemido indignado, ouviu Ginny mandá-la calar e, principalmente, viu Ron corar até à ponta dos cabelos, o que lhe agradou.

-Eu, bem… Eu… - Ron não conseguia formular uma frase com sentido, ainda tinha o coração prestes a saltar-lhe pela boca e uma vontade inexplicável de sorrir.

-Ronald Weasley! Tu estás a pensar sequer em ir a Hogsmeade com esta… esta… - exclamou Lavender, indignadíssima.

Hermione virou-se para Lavender, aparentando uma calma que, definitivamente, não tinha.

-Esta quê, Lavender? Vá, diz lá querida, o que pensas de mim?

-Sinceramente? Queres mesmo saber? Pois bem, eu digo-te! Acho que és uma cabra nojenta, atiradiça e que me quer roubar o namorado!

Durante os segundos ninguém disse nada. Lavender arquejava como se tivesse feito dez voltas ao castelo! Ginny estava com a boca aberta e completamente atónita a olhar para Lavender. Hermione olhava para ela como se não acreditasse no que tinha ouvido. E Ron olhava com uma cara de nojo para Lavender, ele estava a tentar controlar-se, mas não aguentou mais e teve de explodir.

-LAVA BEM A BOCA ANTES DE FALARES DA HERMIONE, OUVISTE?

-Mano, calma, olha que já é tarde, as pessoas podem-

-Calma, Ginny, CALMA? TU OUVISTE O QUE ELA DISSE? – virou-se para Lavender, que já chorava copiosamente – CABRA? NOJENTA? É QUE NÃO VOLTAS MESMO A REPETIR ISSO!

-Ron, tem calma, a sério, não vale a pensa? – pediu Hermione, tocando-lhe no braço.

Ao simples toque dela, ele acalmou-se e virou-se de frente para ela.

-Sim, Hermione, eu amanhã vou contigo. – sorriu-lhe e ela achou que podia morrer naquele momento, que morreria feliz. – E tu, Lavender, não voltas mesmo a insultar a Hermione. Ela é a pessoa mais extraordinária que tu podes conhecer. Não fazes ideia do que ela já fez, nem do que ela é capaz de fazer! Se hoje estou aqui, acredita, é graças a ela. E da última vez que a insultaram, eu passei horas a vomitar lesmas, mas podes ter a certeza que não me importo nada de o voltar a fazer. E se não fosses rapariga…

-Ron, amor, por favor… - suplicou Lavender – Não digas isso, eu amo-te!

-Amor? Como podes falar de amor? Por acaso alguma vez já arriscaste tudo por ele? – Hermione estava prestes a dar-lhe um estalo – Já deste a vida por ele? Melhor, achas que algum dia serias capaz de o fazer? Eu tenho sérias dúvidas, por tu não o amas!

-E quem te disse a ti, sua sabe-tudo? Quem és tu para me dizer o que eu sinto ou deixo de sentir? Tu não sabes nada sobre mim!

-Pois não, não sei. Mas não é preciso uma grande inteligência para ver que, para ti, o Ron é só mais um para juntares à tua colecção! E logo agora, que ele é da equipa de Quidditch e está mais… - corou, estava prestes a dizer lindo, mas parou – Bem, agora que ele está interessante, não é? O Ron não merece que o magoes assim. Pode ser um parvo idiota tapado, que o é, mas continua a ser a pessoas mais digna e genuína que conheço e, à minha frente, ninguém o magoa, ouviste?

Lavender olhou para Hermione e percebeu que ela estava mesmo a falar a sério. Sentiu as lágrimas rolarem cada vez mais desesperadamente. Inspirou o mais fundo que conseguiu e, sem dizer uma palavra, correu escadas acima.

Hermione suspirou, cansada, e caiu em cima do sofá. Sentiu Ginny subir as escadas e Ron sentar-se ao seu lado.

-Desculpa, Mione. Não merecias ter ouvido nada daquilo. A culpa é toda minha.

-Ron, deixa. Eu também exagerei, mas ela tira-me do sério. E desculpa-me tu a mim, eu disse aquilo tudo, mas não penses que foi da boca para fora, porque não foi. Ela não te ama. Desculpa, se isso te custa, se gostas dela, mas não é recíproco.

-Enganas-te. É a primeira vez, admito, mas enganas-te. É completamente recíproco. Eu não a amo. E depois do que aconteceu hoje, já nem respeito tenho por ela. Hermione, eu nunca a amei, nem podia.

O olhar que trocaram incomodou Hermione, que, atrapalhada, se levantou e disse:

-Bem, Ron, já é tarde, vou deitar-me.

-Sim, eu também vou. Dorme bem. Até amanhã! – aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha – Amanhã não te esqueças do nosso passeio!

Hermione ficou parada, com a mão no lugar onde ele lhe dera um beijo.

-Como poderia esquecer? – disse ela, sorrindo sozinha.

Quando subiu as escadas, deparou-se com Ginny à sua espera.

-Bem, amiga! O que foi aquilo! Foi muito mais do que imaginei! Que furacão, Hermione! Foi maravilhoso, foi brilhante! És o meu ídolo! – disse Ginny em êxtase.

-Gin, calma! – disse Hermione, rindo. – Mas tenho de concordar, consegui muito mais de que estava à espera! Já viste? Consegui levar aquela loira falsa ao limite, consegui que eles acabassem e ainda recebi um beijo de boa noite do Ron!

-Vês amiga? Tanta preocupação para nada! Bem, olha, hoje é melhor não dormires no teu dormitório, sabe-se lá o que aquela maluca é capaz de fazer!

-Sim, tens razão. E agora?

-Anda, vem dormir comigo. A cama não é enorme, mas com jeito, cabemos lá as duas!

-Obrigada Ginny, tu és fantástica!

-É, eu sei, sabes como é! – disse Ginny, mexendo no cabelo, rindo. Hermione riu também.

No dia seguinte, as duas levantaram-se felizes, Ginny por ir a Hogsmeade com o namorado e Hermione por ir com Ron. Desceram as duas as escadas muito animadas, rindo muito juntas. Harry e Ron esperavam-nas nos sofás. Harry já sabia de tudo o que acontecera porque Ron fizera questão de o acordar para lhe contar. Quando as ouviram ficaram a olhar para elas, com um sorriso idiota nos lábios. Ron podia ter estado muito ausente fisicamente de Hermione nos últimos tempos, mas nunca deixara de reparar nela e podia dizer com toda a certeza que aquele sorriso que ela tinha agora nos lábios esteve imenso tempo escondido.

Elas pararam de rir quando os viram. Ginny correu para os braços de Harry, deixando Hermione e Ron num olhar profundo e sem fim.

Foram tomar o pequeno-almoço juntos.

-Já há tanto tempo que não estávamos todos juntos a tomar o pequeno-almoço! – disse Harry, visivelmente feliz por ter os dois melhores amigos e a namorada ali com ele.

O pequeno-almoço foi passado a rir e cheio de gargalhadas sentidas. Mas Hermione não conseguia ficar totalmente indiferente aos olhares de Lavender. E Ron notava a inquietação de Hermione muito bem, pelo que tentava atrair a sua atenção.

Quando acabaram, Harry e Ginny seguiram juntos e Ron e Hermione caminharam calmamente, conversando sobre futilidades. Chegaram ao pé de um banco de jardim, com vista sobre uma montanha cheia de neve. A vista era linda e captou toda a atenção de Hermione. E Ron não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, para ele, ela era linda, muito mais do que qualquer paisagem.

-Hermione? – chamou a atenção dela.

-Hum?

-Porque me perguntaste se queria vir contigo?

Ela não estava nada à espera da pergunta, pelo que corou intensamente.

-Eu… Eu só… Queria… Bem, eu queria estar contigo, porque, na verdade… Eu tinha saudades tuas, Ron.

Ele sorria sem parar, nunca tinha ouvido nada tão bonito.

-Eu também tinha imensas saudades tuas, Mione.

Ela virou-se instantaneamente para ele.

-A sério, Ron?

-Claro. Eu só queria que tu não me odiasses. Eu… tive medo que nós nunca mais nos falássemos.

-Eu também, Ron, e nunca nada me doeu tanto.

-Eu sei, a mim também. Hum… Mione?

-Sim?

-Eu ontem ouvi a tua conversa com a Ginny… Bem, não foi de propósito, ela também falou alto e… De quem estavas a falar?

-Eu? Falar? O quê?

-A pessoa, o homem que… gostas…? É alguém que eu conheço?

-Na verdade, Ron, sim.

-Gryffindor?

-Sim, e um verdadeiro. A equipa deve-lhe tanto, Ron, tanto! É um verdadeiro Gryffindor!

-Estou a ver… É do nosso ano?

-Sim. Mas que questionário é este?

-Desculpa, eu sei que não tenho o direito, mas… Eu só queria saber quem é que te ocupa os sonhos todas as noites, em quem é que pensas a toda a hora. Eu só queria saber quem é o sortudo que tem o teu coração.

-Sortudo?

-Tens dúvidas? Tu és maravilhosa, linda, inteligente, corajosa, amiga dos teus amigos, honesta, verdadeira, lutadora.

-Hey, Ron, já chega! Tantos elogios, assim deixas-me envergonhada!

-Não era para ficares, Mione. – disse Ron, levantando-lhe o queixo, para que ela olhasse para si.

Hermione encheu o peito de ar e disse:

-Ron, a pessoa que ocupa todos os meus pensamentos, cada segundo do meu dia, que tem o meu coração e é a pessoas mais extraordinária e fascinante que conheci é… Na verdade, não sei como ainda não sabes! É tão óbvio, Gryffindor inteira sabe!

-Sabe? O Harry também? A Ginny?

-Sim, Ron, eles sabem! Como é que tu não deste conta?

Realmente, pensava Ron, ele que dedicava cada minuto a analisar Hermione e cada gesto que ela fazia, nunca reparara nela a olhar para um rapaz?

-Ron, francamente! Essa pessoa… És tu. – dito isto, ela fixou o olhar na montanha.

Ele não podia estar a ouvir bem, claro que não! Quer dizer… Hermione, a menina que ele vira crescer e agora a mulher que ocupa qualquer pensamento dele estava ali, à sua frente, a dizer-lhe que gostava de si! Ele nunca fora uma pessoa a quem a sorte sorrisse, mas a partir daquele dia ele nunca mais pensaria isso!

Hermione estava a ficar cada vez mais receosa com o silencio dele, pelo que decidiu olhar para ele. E o que viu deixou-a simultaneamente nervosa e feliz. Ele sorria sem parar, um sorriso mágico que ela nunca lhe vira e que, ela sabia, era só dela.

-Ron? O que-

Mas nunca se soube o que Hermione iria dizer, por Ron agarrara-a pela cintura e beijara-a com todo o seu amor.

**Esta fic foi escrita numa noite em que me sentia sozinha e em que a frase "Nunca Desistir" nunca tinha feito tanto sentido para mim. Eu vou lutar por aquilo que quero e, então, pensei que a Hermione também devia ter lutado naquela altura, quando o Ron andava com a Lavender. Ela também ter feito alguma coisa. E foi assim que surgiu esta fic. Deve estar cheia de erros, perdoem-me por isso, acabei-a já tarde e não me apeteceu reler.**

**Deixem review, sim? **

**Muito obrigada por lerem!**


End file.
